


Of Puppies and Puppy Eyes

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [17]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, cute manipulative kids Tao and Soo, puppy acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Yifan learns that he can't resist when his children want something.





	Of Puppies and Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2024  
> Wu Yifan- 34  
> Kim Junmyeon- 33  
> Do Kyungsoo- 8  
> Zitao- 4

“Okay Myeon, take care of eommoni. I hope nothing goes wrong,” Yifan says as he sinks into the bed. “We miss you.”

Junmyeon chuckles, softly, “I miss you all too. And eomma is doing much, much better. Still can’t convince her to move back to the city though.”

Yifan laughs, “I don’t think I would move back to Seoul after moving to Jeju!”

“She says the same thing and says her grandkids would lose their favourite second home,” Junmyeon huffs. “She can be so stubborn, I swear. Even Kyungma is annoyed.”

Yifan laughs, and they talk some more before Junmyeon yawns and Yifan tells him to go sleep. The call ends and Yifan smiles down at the lockscreen. It is a picture of his family and he can’t help but feel this warm, fuzzy feeling fill his chest. He drops the phone on the bedside table and looks over at the spot beside where Junmyeon would be. He misses his husband, but he knows he cannot complain. His mother suffered a heart attack and Junmyeon flew down to Jeju on the first flight. Yifan wanted to go to but someone had to stay behind to take care of the children and Kyungwan, Seokjin’s mother, and kind of Junmyeon’s as well, helped him a lot. The kids are just excited to have two grandmothers, both of whom dote over them, and love them too much.

When Yifan first learnt about Junmyeon’s family, it took him a while to understand. He couldn’t at first understand how Gyuri, Junmyeon’s birth mother, and Kyungwan, Seokjin’s birth mother, were such good friends, almost sisters, especially when he knew that Junmyeon’s father cheated on Gyuri with Kyungwan. Turns out, Gyuri was looking to divorce her husband anyway before Kyungwan arrived and when the other woman arrived, Gyuri happily annulled the marriage and decided to raise Junmyeon on her own. However, when Junmyeon’s father passed away, leaving a young Kyungwan with a baby only as old as seven months, Gyuri stepped in and despite everyone thinking they would probably kill each other, they actually became good friends and raised both kids together.

Gyuri moved to Jeju a year after Junmyeon and Yifan got married, saying she was done with city life and opened a boarding house, which, despite everyone worrying, actually became moderately successful. The kids, both Junmyeon’s and Seokjin’s, love visiting their grandmother in her large house by the sea, and her negotiable sleeping times. And in the city, they have Kyungwan, who also can be persuaded regarding sleeping times and snacking by puppy eyes. The children already know their grandmothers can be weakened easily, and their parents don’t even try.

Yifan yawns and is about to get up to turn off the lights when the door to the bedroom creaks open and two small heads peek in. Zitao and Kyungsoo pop their heads in and Yifan smiles. He knows they miss their appa and worry about their grandmother, and he beckons them in. Zitao is the first to bound in and jump on the bed. He crawls over onto Yifan’s lap and buries his face in his baba’s chest. Kyungsoo walks in and plops down on the bed, on Junmyeon’s side. He presses his cheek against Yifan’s arm and asks, “Did appa call?” When Yifan nods, he continues, “Is halmeoni okay?”

Yifan wraps an arm around Zitao and puts his other hand on top of Kyungsoo’s hair. “She is okay. Your appa will return in a couple of days.”

Zitao mumbles into Yifan’s chest, “I miss appa.”

“I miss him too kid,” Yifan hums along. “Do you guys want to stay here tonight?”

Zitao nods his head, his face rubbing against his baba’s sweatshirt, and Kyungsoo too nods along. Yifan gets down from the bed, Zitao in his arms, as he walks over to the switch board to turn off the lights. He returns to the bed and settles in the middle and keeps his children on either side. Zitao puts his head on Yifan’s chest and Kyungsoo presses himself close. Yifan pulls the blanket over themselves, making sure that Zitao doesn’t slide off his torso, and with a kiss on both their heads, they close their eyes, their hearts aching slightly for their missing family member and slowly, slowly fall asleep.

 

The next morning is a Sunday and Yifan is the first to wake up. He smiles when he sees how Kyungsoo had managed to climb on his chest in his sleep, while Zitao’s feet are on his stomach, while his head is nearly hanging from the bed’s edge and he is drooling, as usual. Yifan carefully puts Kyungsoo back on the pillow and rearranges Zitao’s position. The brothers instantly tangle their limbs and Zitao makes incoherent noises before quieting down again. As Yifan gets up and pulls the blankets over his kids, he can’t help but smile when he sees Kyungsoo pulling Zitao closer in his sleep and his small hand pats Zitao’s back a few times before stilling.

Junmyeon and Yifan were worried that maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo might get jealous and refuse to accept Zitao. Even though the first day went well, they knew jealousy could happen anytime, and though they tried to treat both children equally, they couldn’t tell if things would worsen or get better. Thankfully, things only got better, and now as Yifan takes a moment to look at his two precious devils fast asleep, wrapped around each other, he is so grateful that Kyungsoo accepted Zitao and the latter accepted the older as a brother. Kyungsoo is also fiercely protective of Zitao and Zitao will probably follow Kyungsoo to the ends of the earth if asked—as seen when Kyungsoo punched a four-year-old who made fun of Zitao’s sweater and when Kyungsoo roped in Zitao to help him during Christmas.

Yifan feels his heart swelling with love, so he drops a kiss on both their heads again before heading out of the room after freshening up in the bathroom. He keeps the door ajar as he makes his way downstairs, thinking about making pancakes for breakfast. Somewhere during Kyungsoo’s second year with them, Sundays had become pancake day, and it is now a Wu-Kim tradition. Junmyeon and Yifan think their kids would probably riot if they didn’t keep this tradition up.

Yifan whips up the batter as he waits for the coffee to brew in the French press. He is about to finish the first batch of pancakes when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to find his children padding into the kitchen. He chuckles when his gaze lands on Kyungsoo; he walks over to his eldest and wipes the toothpaste on his chubby cheek. Kyungsoo’s cheeks colour a little as he explains, “Zitao scared me.”

Zitao, who had been smiling at the small heap of pancakes, turns to his brother and frowns, “I am sorry gege. I didn’t know you were in the bathroom.”

“No worries,” Yifan says and straightens up. “Now who wants some pancakes?”

As they eat at the small table in the kitchen, they discuss what they want to do for the day. A trip to the park followed by lunch outside at their favourite café owned by their favourite uncle is decided upon. Yifan smiles as he watches his sons discuss what they are going to play, and eat, their small faces brightening in joy and their eyes sparkling. Yifan had missed this, he realises. He had been too busy with a project and this is the first Sunday in a long time he is home and not at some random studio working. He sips his coffee and thinks about Junmyeon, who gets to spend the most time with the kids now that he no longer works as a teacher, and he is kind of jealous of his husband. He promises to himself, he is going to get the most out of this day.

After breakfast, the kids rush upstairs to get ready as Yifan cleans up. He joins them and he has to stifle a laugh when he sees Zitao putting on the sweatshirt with the panda print again. The four-year-old is so attached to it that when his parents throw it in the washing machine, Zitao actually sulks till the piece of cloth returns to him all nice and dry.

Yifan next peeks into Kyungsoo’s room, who he finds having a hard time choosing between a red and another blue pair of socks. Yifan moves into his own bedroom to get ready next. He is almost done when Kyungsoo enters the room with a small knock. Yifan is standing in front of the dresser, fixing his hair and Kyungsoo stands next to him. Yifan looks down at Kyungsoo in the reflection and his lips curve into a small smile when he sees how the kid only reaches till his mid-thigh. The door creaks open again and Zitao enters, winter hat clutched in his hand. He too stands beside Yifan and hugs his knee. He peers up and asks, “Baba? Will I grow as tall as you?”

Yifan chuckles as he puts down the comb. His children are _really_ tiny compared to him, but hey, who knows, they are yet to grow. He picks Zitao up and says, “One day, you will.”

Kyungsoo presses his lips together and raises on his toes, his hand on his father’s waistband for support. He grins, “I will too!”

Yifan smiles as he ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair, “Sure, you will too!”

Kyungsoo aims his little heart-shaped grin at him, and Yifan drowns in the love he feels for his tiny, but perfect, children.

 

After spending most of the morning in the park, spending all their energy, their breakfasts are digested and Zitao soon whines about being hungry. They had fun, and they even tried to make a snowman with the meagre snow they found. They had hung out at the park till their noses turned red and Yifan got worried that they might catch a cold and Junmyeon would never let him live. But it was good, Yifan felt happy and relaxed, and even let them fake wrestle him to the ground.

As noon rolled in, and the sun got a bit stronger, Yifan bundles them up in the car and drives towards Serendipity, the café Seokjin opened a little after they adopted Jungkook. The café is a favourite with the kids since Seokjin has a dedicated play area for children and the café is done up in bright, happy pastel colours and serve food for both adult and kid tastes. Also, Zitao and Kyungsoo adore Seokjin and Seokjin is equally fond of the kids.

The car is hardly parked at the curb before Zitao and Kyungsoo jump down from it and race towards the café. Yifan shakes his head and locks the car, sauntering towards the café. He finds Seokjin cooing over his children and Jungkook is here as well, along with the Park kids, Taehyung and Yeri. Seokjin notices Yifan finally and the latter nods towards the Park children, “Chanyeol or Baekhee here as well?”

Seokjin waves his hand, “Nah, they are actually doing some shopping and you know how energetic these two can get when they are in a mall.”

Yifan chuckles; he knows, he has seen the utmost destruction the Park siblings are capable of—but hey, they are Baekhee and Chanyeol’s spawn, what was anyone else expecting? Right now, Taehyung is running around with Jungkook, pretending to be their recent favourite cartoon characters. Kyungsoo eyes them, but Zitao rushes over to join them and Kyungsoo soon follows.

Seokjin watches the children play before turning towards Yifan. He puts his hands on his hips and asks, “Gyurima okay?”

Yifan nods; he still finds it adorable how both Seokjin and Junmyeon call their sort-of foster mothers by their name suffixed with a ‘ma’. “Junmyeon will return this Tuesday.”

“My mom is planning to go after hyung returns,” Seokjin says as he walks towards a table, Yifan following after him. “They had a small fight when Gyurima refused to return to Seoul.”

Yifan shrugs his shoulders. “What will you do? She is an amazingly stubborn lady.”

Seokjin groans as they both pull out a chair and sit down. “So is my mother, and between them, hyung and I can tell tales about how many times we got caught in the crossfire.”

Yifan laughs, “Not surprising!”

Seokjin laughs as he gets up, his palms on the table to support himself up. “I think my dad had a taste for kind of crazy, headstrong women. Anyway, the usual?”

Yifan nods and watches Seokjin enter the kitchen. His brother-in-law was done with the catering business and decided to open his own restaurant. He wanted a place where both parents and kids can enjoy, and Serendipity became a hit, largely due to Seokjin’s popularity as a wedding caterer and good word-of-mouth publicity.

Kyungsoo walks up to his father, and Zitao trails behind him with Jungkook, Taehyung and Yeri. Taehyung, who is developing quite the love for drawing, scrambles onto Yifan’s lap to show off his new drawing book. Yifan keeps his criticism constructive and positive, and somehow, he gets roped into drawing and colouring with the other kids (Seokjin stocks every table in the café with rough papers and colour pencils). Yifan gets plenty of “ooh”s and “ah”s as he quickly sketches a dragon that the kids fill up in various colours.

Seokjin returns to the table with the food and a waitress helps him. He too, joins Yifan’s table and lunch is spend in much chaos and noise, but it is relaxing for Yifan. He missed spending time like this, he really did.

By the time lunch is finished, Seokjin gets a call from Baekhee. After he puts down the phone and returns to the table, he asks Yifan, “Hey, can you do me a favour?”

Yifan wipes Zitao’s face and nods, “Sure, tell me.”

“Baekhee and Chanyeol are at the mall, you know the one a few minutes from here, can you drop Taehyung and Yeri there?”

“Of course, no problem.”

After settling the bill, even for Taehyung and Yeri, which Seokjin tries to refuse, Yifan gets all the children in the car and heads for the mall. Traffic is light and they get there in under ten minutes. Yifan finds Chanyeol and Baekhee waiting at the entrance already. Taehyung and Yeri don’t even wait for Yifan to open the door for them before they run towards their parents. Yifan and his children get down, heading towards them.

The adults chat for a while, Chanyeol asks after Gyuri as well before Yeri complains of being tired, and her parents say their goodbyes before heading off and thanking Yifan. Kyungsoo tugs at his father’s coat as they walk towards the car. When Yifan looks down, his eldest asks, “I, uh, I wanted to buy some crayons.” Kyungsoo still stumbles when he wants something from his parents, even if it is as mundane as crayons, and Junmyeon and Yifan are still trying to get him to understand they are not going to refuse him if he really needs something.

Yifan nods and grabs Kyungsoo’s and Zitao’s hands as they enter the mall. The mall has an open plan, and few stores have air-conditioned units. They enter the stationery store and head for the crayons section. As Kyungsoo and his baba start looking for the boy’s preferred brand, they both don’t notice Zitao leave the shop and walk outside to go to the store opposite. It’s only when Yifan straightens up to head to the billing counter that Kyungsoo notices and says, “Uh, baba, where’s Tao?”

Yifan’s eyes widen as he swivels his head, trying to spot Zitao. The shop wasn’t that crowded, and when he doesn’t see Zitao anywhere, panic settles in his gut. He murmurs, “Oh fuck.”

Kyungsoo pretends to not hear his baba curse and he presses his lips together. He laces his small fingers through his baba’s big ones and tugs at them. When Yifan looks down at his eldest, with his heart rabbiting in his chest, Kyungsoo firmly announces, “I will go look for him, you pay the bill. Don’t worry baba, just wait for me at the gate.”

Yifan doesn’t know if he should be scared or amazed at Kyungsoo’s authority and determined gaze. He is still cute as hell though with his cheeks flushed the lightest pink as he releases his father’s hand and marches out of the store. Yifan quickly pays and he is grateful there is no line, and soon he is rushing towards the gate and to his surprise, he finds both Kyungsoo and Zitao crouched in front of the store opposite with their hands pressed to the glass display.

Yifan is curious as he joins his children. He realises it is an animal adoption centre and his kids are currently cooing at a heap of Golden Retriever puppies. Even Yifan finds his heart melting at the half a dozen or so puppies playing in the small area behind the glass window. An employee walks out of the store and chirps, “Would you like to come inside?”

Yifan is about to say no, but his kids are faster, and they cry in unison, “Yes!”

Yifan finds himself trudging after his kids and the two of them head towards the Retriever puppies. The puppies too are excited to see them and soon Zitao and Kyungsoo are covered in them. Yifan can’t help but smile as he watches the scene in front of him. Kyungsoo has the biggest grin on his face and Zitao too, and Yifan decides to join them.

A small puppy, smaller than her siblings, peeks at Yifan with much interest and soon climbs onto Yifan’s lap. Yifan is a little taken aback, but it feels good to be chosen by a puppy like that, so he pets the dog’s head and she makes small content sounds. Zitao and Kyungsoo join their father and the puppy yelps at them, her tail wagging.

“This, this has never happened,” the employee who invited them in, kneels beside them and says, “That is Byul, she is actually partially blind. She usually doesn’t initiate contact, she must really like you.”

Yifan looks down and now he realises that something is off about Byul. One of her eyes are cloudy, and Zitao is almost teary-eyed as he asks, “So, she can’t see?”

The employee smiles and tries to reassure the child, “No, no she can, just not from one eye.”

Kyungsoo cups the back of Byul’s head and his mouth is in a pout as he looks up at his baba. Yifan swallows, he knows that look, he knows when Kyungsoo aims his wide, glassy-eyed gaze at people older than him, and he is ready when Kyungsoo asks, “Can we take her home baba?”

Before Yifan can say anything, Zitao starts sobbing, “Can we baba, please, please? She is so small!”

Byul yelps as she butts her head into Yifan’s chest, and peers up at him, as if fully understanding what the children want. Then, between Byul’s and Kyungsoo’s puppy eyes, and Zitao sobs, Yifan crumbles. He nods his head and looks at the employee, who is all smiles, “So, uh, how do I adopt?”

Junmyeon _is_ going to kill him.

 

(When Junmyeon returns after two days, the first thing he says when he sees Byul is, “Wu Yifan, I leave you alone for a week, a week! And you acquire a puppy!”

But then Byul stands up, her paws on Junmyeon’ leg for support, and wags her tail with her tongue peeking from her mouth, and with her eyes all glimmering, Junmyeon too, crumbles.)


End file.
